Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a multi-part piston, and in particular to a piston having an outer shell and an inner link retainer, where a joint of the outer shell and the link retainer define a groove for a sealing ring.
Pneumatic pistons with seal rings are used in many designs. Typical pistons have seal ring wear issues, since a cross-sectional thickness of the seal ring is limited by an installation process. Typically, the seal ring must be expanded, such as by bending the seal ring, to fit around an outer circumference of the piston to position the seal ring in a groove. The degree of bending required may limit the thickness of the seal ring, which in turn may result in a degraded performance of the piston due to seal ring wear.